


“You’ll be erased from my memory.”

by electricexpress



Category: Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricexpress/pseuds/electricexpress
Summary: Krupp and Wrench thought hiding a relationship would be easy enough. But it seems that nothing can be hidden from a self centered electric engine, who has a bit of a temper.





	“You’ll be erased from my memory.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a series of one shots I’m writing called The Component Chronicles! It will go more in depth with Electras relationships with each component. Enjoy the first part!

Hiding a relationship was not an easy task. This was something that Krupp and Wrench had to learn very quickly, when they realized they wanted to be together. The other components, and really anyone else who knew was fine with it. Why wouldn’t they be? There was only one person they had to hide their romance from. Their boss. 

Electra was… a lot. He was extremely full of himself and often cared about nothing more than winning, and anything that got him to win. He was selfish and rude, but that’s not what showed on the outside. He had fans, people that followed his every move. That’s how most of the Components began. Fans who were eager to get closer, to really know him. But they soon learned that the real Electra was no one wanted to know. Someone desperate for attention and willing to go to the greatest of lengths to have it. 

According to Electra, everything was all about him. It was his world, everyone else was just living in it. 

So when Electra turned a corner and caught Krupp and Wrench kissing, he was immediately confused. 

“What is this?” Electra asked, causing Krupp and Wrench to break away from each other quickly. “You think this is okay?”

“We were just-“ Wrench started to explain.

“I don’t want to hear it. Any of it. The fact that you thought it was okay to date and not let me, your boss know?” There was a tone of authority to Electra’s voice. A bad one. 

Krupp was ready to defend himself and Wrench. “What are you going to do about it, then? You can’t keep us apart.”

“But I can,” Electra responded simply. In one motion, he grabbed Krupp with one hand and pulled him away and out of sight from Wrench. His next instructions to Krupp were simple, to go as far as possible and never return. The best part about it was that Krupp was programmed to do whatever Electra wanted him to, as were all of the Components. So leave Krupp did. 

Once Krupp was gone, Electra went back to Wrench, who hadn’t moved from her spot. Mostly out of confusion and curiosity of what would happen next. Plus, Electra could make her come back anyway. 

With some typing into Electras keyboard, Wrench was restarted. When she came back to alertness, Electra decided to do a test to make sure that his plan worked. 

“Wrench?” She turned to him. “Where’s Krupp?”

At the mention of the name, Wrench only looked confused. “Who?”

Perfect. Krupp was less important to Electra than Wrench, so he could be discarded. But in the real hierarchy of Components, Wrench was one of the most important.


End file.
